magisteriumfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Holly Black
thumb|Holly BlackHolly Black, geborene Riggenbach, (* 10. November 1971 in New Jersey) ist eine amerikanische Schriftstellerin. Bekannt wurde sie durch ihre Fantasy-Reihe Die Spiderwick-Geheimnisse (engl. Originaltitel „The Spiderwick Chronicles“), die in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zeichner Tony DiTerlizzi entstand.Dann 1999 heiratete sie Theo Black und nahm seinen Namen an. Leben Holly Black wurde 1971 geboren und wuchs in New Jersey auf. Ihre Mutter, eine Malerin und Puppenmacherin, begeisterte ihre Tochter für die Welt der Fabelwesen. Bereits als Teenager schrieb Holly viele Gedichte und Bühnenstücke und sogar ein Buch, das allerdings, nach ihrer eigenen Auskunft, miserabel war. 1994 schloss sie mit dem B.A. am College von New Jersey ab. Sie arbeitete zunächst für medizinische Zeitschriften wie The Journal of Pain, während sie an der Rutgers University studierte. Sie brach ihr Studium jedoch zugunsten des Schreibens ab. In New York, wo sie 1996 bei dem Spielemagazin „d8“ arbeitete, traf sie den Illustrator Tony DiTerlizzi. In dieser Zeit schrieb sie auch ihren ersten Jugend- und Fantasyroman Tithe: A Modern Faerie Tale, der 2002 erschien und begeisterte Kritiken erntete; so wurde das Buch von der American Library Association zum „Best Book for Young Adults“ erklärt. Die deutsche Übersetzung kam 2003 unter Die Zehnte im Arena Verlag heraus, die neueste Ausgabe trägt den Titel Elfentochter (cbj-Verlag). Im Sommer 2003 erschien der erste Band der Spiderwick-Chroniken. Alle deutschen Ausgaben ihrer Werke wurden von Anne Brauner übersetzt. Holly Riggenbach heiratete 1999 den Zeichner und Webdesigner Theo Black, den sie bereits von der High School kannte, und nahm seinen Nachnamen an. Holly Black lebt mit ihrer Familie und mit vielen Tieren in New Jersey 'Werke' Englische Originaltitel und deutsche Übersetzungen: 'The Modern Faerie Tales' Tithe: A Modern Faerie Tale. Simon & Schuster, New York 2002. ' *Die Zehnte. Arena Verlag, Würzburg 2003, ISBN 3-401-05534-8 (amerikanisches Englisch, 308 Seiten, gebunden). *Elfentochter. cbt/cbj-Verlag, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-570-30354-2 (amerikanisches Englisch, 318 Seiten, Taschenbuch). '''Ironside: A Modern Faerie Tale. Simon & Schuster, New York 2007. ' *Elfenkönigin. cbt/cbj-Verlag, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-570-30457-0 (amerikanisches Englisch, 318 Seiten, Taschenbuch). 'Valiant: A Modern Faerie Tale. 2005. ' *Elfenherz. cbt/cbj-Verlag, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-570-30625-3 (amerikanisches Englisch, 303 Seiten, Taschenbuch). '''The Spiderwick Chronicles – Die Spiderwick-Geheimnisse alles gemeinsam mit Tony DiTerlizzi The Spiderwick Chronicles − The Field Guide. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2003, ISBN 0-689-83738-0. ' *Eine unglaubliche Entdeckung. cbj-Verlag, München 2004, ISBN 3-570-12863-6 (amerikanisches Englisch, 118 Seiten, gebunden). '''The Spiderwick Chronicles − The Seeing Stone. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2003. ' *Gefährliche Suche. cbj-Verlag, München 2004, ISBN 3-570-12864-4 (amerikanisches Englisch, 121 Seiten, gebunden). 'The Spiderwick Chronicles − Lucinda's Secret. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2003, ISBN 0-689-83740-2. ' *''Im Bann der Elfen''. cbj-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-570-12920-9 (amerikanisches Englisch, 122 Seiten, gebunden). ''The Spiderwick Chronicles '−' The Ironwood Tree''. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2003, ISBN 0-689-85939-2.' *''Der eiserne Baum. cbj-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-570-12921-7 (amerikanisches Englisch, 122 Seiten, gebunden). The Spiderwick Chronicles '−' The Wrath of Mulgarath''. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2004, ISBN 0-689-86095-1.' *''Die Rache der Kobolde. cbj-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-570-12922-5 (amerikanisches Englisch, 135 Seiten, gebunden). Arthur Spiderwick's Notebook of Fantastical Observations. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2005, ISBN 1-4169-0345-3. *''Notizbuch für fantastische Beobachtungen''. cbj-Verlag, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-570-13297-5 (amerikanisches Englisch, gebunden). Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide to the Fantastical World Around You. Simon & Schuster, New York 2005, ISBN 1-4169-0136-1. *''Arthur Spiderwick's Handbuch''. cbj-Verlag, München 2006, ISBN 3-570-12923-3 (amerikanisches Englisch, 121 Seiten, gebunden). The Spiderwick Chronicles: Care and Feeding of Sprites. New York 2006, ISBN 1-4169-2646-1. *''Über Haltung und Pflege von Elfen''. cbj-Verlag, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-570-13356-9 (amerikanisches Englisch, 38 Seiten, gebunden). ''Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles '−'' The Nixies Song. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2007, ISBN 978-1-84738-138-5.' *''Das Lied der Nixe. cbj-Verlag, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-570-13211-1 (amerikanisches Englisch, 173 Seiten, gebunden). ''Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles '−'' A Giant Problem. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, New York 2007, ISBN 978-1-84738-264-1.' *''Die Rückkehr der Riesen. cbj-Verlag, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-570-13212-8 (amerikanisches Englisch, 153 Seiten, gebunden). 'Feenland – Good Neighbors' *''Der gebrochene Schwur'', cbj, 2009, ISBN 3-570-30621-6, (Kin, 2008) *''Das verborgene Reich'', cbj, 2009, ISBN 3-570-30622-4, (Kith, 2009) *''Die magische Klinge'', cbj, 2011, ISBN 3-570-30623-2, (Kind, 2010) 'Curse Workers' *''Weißer Fluch'', cbj, 2011, ISBN 3-570-16107-2, (White Cat, 2010) *''Red Glove'', 2012 *''Black Heart'', 2012 'Magisterium Series' Diese Reihe veröffentlichte Black zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Cassandra Clare. Es sollen insgesamt fünf Bände veröffentlicht werden. *'Teil 1: ''The Iron Trial (2014), deutsch ''Der Weg ins Labyrinth **ISBN-13: 978-0545522250 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13: 978-0552567732 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13: 978-3846600047 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600535 (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h)'' *'Teil 2: The Cooper Gauntlet (2015), deutsch Der kupferne Handschuh' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522281 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:978-0552567718 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600177 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600542 (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h)'' *'Teil 3: The Bronze Key (2016), deutsch Der Schlüssel aus Bronze' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522311 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-0552567701 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600283 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600832 (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h)'' *'Teil 4: The Silver Mask (2017), deutsch Die Silber Maske (2018)' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522366 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-0552567749 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13: 978-3846600597 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13: /'' (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h')'' *'Teil 5: ''The Golden Tower (2018), deutsch ''Der Goldene Turm (Feb.2019)'' **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-0545522403 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13: 978-0552567756 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600795 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' / (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h')'' '''Quellen *Kurzbiographie bei locusmag.com (engl.) *Kurzbiographie auf Blacks offizieller Website (engl.) 'Einzelnachweise' Locus Magazin: Kurzvita und Interview mit Holly Black in englisch. 2010. Abgerufen am 7. Dezember 2012. 'Weblinks' *Literatur von und über Holly Black im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek *Holly Black in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) *Offizielle Website *Interview mit Holly Black und Cassandra Clare auf der Blauen Seite *Black's „LiveJournal“ *offizielle deutschsprachige Website der Spiderwick-Geheimnisse *Holly Black auf Phantastik-Couch Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Fantasyliteratur Kategorie:Kinderliteratur Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Person (New Jersey) Kategorie:Geboren 1971